The Internet has lead many computer users to desire a highly interactive environment. This has spilled over into the cable environment as well where interactive set top boxes have begun to appear. This type of interaction enhances the experience of the viewer and makes such viewing more pleasurable.
Interaction of viewers with programming has been the subject of various developments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,527 to Shiels, et al., assigned to U.S. Phillips Corporation, (the '527 patent) describes branch-structured narrative entertainment. It includes both standalone entertainment devices as well as broadcast and subscription services. The narrative branches to different story line paths based upon viewer responses to prompts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,527 describes the ability of a viewer to vote on the direction of a broadcast. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,934 to Shiels, et al. (the '934 patent) describes a branch-structured narrative entertainment. The narrative branches to different story line paths based upon “modified attribute values.” However, neither the '527 patent nor the '934 patent describe or teach means for a community of participants on a network to influence the programming on the network in real time or near real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,131 to Best. (the '131 patent) describes an interactive entertainment system incorporating a speech recognition system in which the viewer is treated as a character in the narrative of a motion picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,026 to Best (the '026 patent) is a Continuation in Part (CIP) of U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,131 to Best. The '026 patent describes an interactive entertainment system incorporating a speech recognition system in which the viewer is treated as a character in an interactive video game story. At branch points in the picture, the viewer makes voice responses to audio questions (or asks questions).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,252 to Osborne (the '252 patent) describes a commercial/entertainment network for interactive communications between separate theatres and a remote broadcast center in a fashion to reduce required interconnecting bandwidth while still providing near real time updates of polling results to viewers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,247 to Freeman (the '248 patent) describes a movie changeover system capable of providing real time decision tree movie presentations. Movie content depends on viewer response to branching choices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,228 to Trumbull, et al. (the '228 patent) describes a system for interactive-computer shows that are directed by individual users through a networked entertainment system.
Interactive Entertainment Article by William Homer Hilf describes branching narrative movies shown to viewers who can “vote” for various outcomes using buttons attached to their theatre seats.
These references all indicate the desire of viewers and program decision makers to have viewers involved in the programming process.
As previously noted, network user interaction in the audio, video, and media (collectively referred to herein as “content”) marketplace generally is increasing. Using the Internet as but one example, currently network users can select the types of news which the particular network user may wish to see. Systems such as Pointcast and Yahoo all allow the configuration of news articles for a particular network user. Similarly, communities of individuals can provide guidance concerning the development of episodes in a television show. For purposes of this invention a “community” is a collection of people having access to the same point of view or potentially different points of view of the same media asset or interactive environment. These media assets are being referred to as “shared elements.” This type of interaction is exemplified in itsyourmovie.com. Indeed, on Broadway, certain plays and musicals have allowed the audience to select who would be the villain or what would be the outcome of a particular play.
Such flexibility has not typically been available over cable television networks or other interactive community or broadcast type networks.
What is therefore desired is a system and method for allowing a community of participants on a network be it audio, video or text based interaction, (collectively network users) network users to be able to influence the programming on the network in real time or near real time.